


Valentine's Day Challenge

by The_Twister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Tag As I Go, Valentine's Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: A challenge for this sweet couple.





	1. The Wedding Surprise Part One

Stiles’ day had been going well so far. He got up in time to go to his favorite coffee shop. He was bundled up and warm so he wouldn't freeze. But of course he would in lecture hall. The professor always kept it twenty degrees colder than outside. Why? He had no fucking idea. He thanked the girl for his drink and went to rush out of the coffee shop.

So, everyone’s day could get worse if late to school or if you happened to get the wrong drink. No, his day went bad by running headlong into a really handsome guy. Scratch that. Gorgeous. And his drink happened to spill all over him and he cursed as he began to panic.

“I-I’m so sorry! Here let me get some paper towels to dry you off!” Stiles couldn’t keep the squeak from his voice as he went to go back inside but the other grabbed his wrist.

“I don’t think so. You’ll pay for my dry cleaning.” Stiles’ face went white to the paying thing. He wouldn’t be able to afford a lick of that bill. He was a broke ass college student. “Or you could accompany me to a Valentine’s Day wedding. Pick your poison.” The man hissed as he shoved past Stiles to grab some paper towels to dry himself off.

Stiles just stood there in shock, because did someone just ask him to be their date to a wedding? His face flushed and he turned on his heel to come face to face with the man.

“I don’t know you though.” Stiles stated and the man scoffed.

“I can bring you up to speed when we are going to the wedding.” He said and he looked Stiles over. “My name is Peter Hale.” He added and smiled.

“My name is Stiles.” Stiles told him as he went to shake his hand but all Peter did was nod his head to him. “Well, give me the details about this wedding and I’ll try to meet your standards.” Stiles told him and Peter handed him a card.

“Text me when you get the chance. State your name and I’ll respond. I must be getting back to work after I get a new suit.” Peter spoke quickly and smoothly as he went to go pass Stiles again.

  
Stiles rubbed his face when he heard the other then saw him leave. Why was he being dragged into this again? Oh right, he spilled his nice coffee on him. The least Peter could have done was buy him some more coffee. Why was he just standing there? He needed to get to class.


	2. The Wedding Surprise Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles sees someone unexpected at his wedding rehearsal.

Stiles listened to Malia drone on about guests for their upcoming wedding. She was going down her family names and he went to look at her as she spoke. It was cute. How excited she always got when she talked about seeing her family. He didn’t understand it well enough but her smile always lit up his dull days.

“So, I’ll have my dad sit with your dad. Is that okay?” Malia asked and all Stiles did was nod. “Are you sure you’re paying attention?” Malia asked as she waved her hand in front of his face.

“Oh, yes I’m listening. Don’t worry.” Stiles assured her as he went to stand up straight. Maybe slouching wasn’t helping his concentration. 

“Okay, good.” Malia went back to speaking about her family and Stiles listened. He leaned his chin on his hand as he watched her talk. 

“So, we have to get to the rehearsal soon?” Stiles asked after she was done gushing. All he got was a nod as she stood up to leave him at their kitchen table. He glanced at the time and stood up as he rubbed the stress out of his body. Well, time to rest before their rehearsal.

He woke up after his nap and got up to take a quick shower as Malia shouted his name. Telling him to hurry up so they could make it for rehearsal. Stiles sighed and got out to get ready. 

“You prepared for everything?” Malia asked as they had piled into the car twenty minutes later. “You’ll be meeting most of my family for the first time, including my dad. You aren’t nervous?” Malia asked as she was practically bouncing in her seat.

“No, should I be nervous? You did say your dad was a bit worse than Derek. I know how Derek acts since I’ve met him, so I think I will be fine.” Stiles explained as he pulled into the parking lot of the place the reception was.

“You have a point but he’s my dad, Stiles. Please make a good impression.” Malia begged as she got out of the car and waited for him. 

Stiles sighs and he got out of the car as he glanced at Malia. “How long is this?” He couldn’t help but ask her and she shot him a glare.

“As long as it takes, Stiles.” Malia stated and she went to go inside with Stiles trailing behind.

“The lovebirds!” Lydia stated as she went up to the two. “So happy for you two.” She smiled as she gave Malia a hug who then walked past her to the rest of the guests.

“Thanks Lydia.” Stiles smiled warmly to her and Lydia smiled back.

“Are you happy?” Lydia asked and Stiles pursed his lips. He went to look away and glanced to Malia then blinked. Who was she speaking to? 

“Uh... Yeah, who’s Malia talking to?” Stiles steered the conversation away from the previous topic and Lydia looked back to Malia. “He looks familiar.” Stiles mumbled and Lydia laughed softly.

“It’s her dad, Peter. I got to know him before you guys got here and he’s happy for her.” Lydia explained to him. “He thinks you’re a nice guy too. Make a good first impression.” Lydia purred and nudged him before going to leave as Malia walked up to Stiles with Peter.

“Stiles, this is my dad. Dad, this is my fiance Stiles. Hope you two get along.” Malia left the two alone and Stiles swallowed as he looked at the other.

“So, you’re Stiles? Didn’t know you were marrying my daughter.” Peter mumbled and Stiles stared at him.

“You’re... You’re that guy I bumped into at the coffee shop the other day.” Stiles mumbled as he felt his face get red. “I didn’t know Malia was your daughter.” Stiles stumbled on his words and Peter smirked.

“I recently found out myself a few years ago.” Peter confessed and he looked at Stiles. “Though imagine my surprise at her husband-to-be agreeing to be my date at his own wedding.” Peter told him as he stepped closer.

“H-Hey, not too close. I don’t want your daughter finding out.” Stiles muttered as he went to gently push Peter away. “Let’s talk somewhere private, please.” Stiles added on and he went to leave the room to find the nearest bathroom. 

What was he doing? Why was he doing this? He ran his hand through his hair as he leaned against the bathroom wall. He needed not to do this.

The door opened and Stiles looked to see Peter come in with a small smirk. “Nervous?” Peter asked.

Stiles glanced away as he heard him. He should’ve been but he wasn’t. “No, I’m actually happy.” Stiles stepped up to Peter as he spoke and the other arched his brow. “Because I’ve finally found you.” Stiles muttered and Peter grabbed his chin once he was close enough.

  
“I’m not letting you go if you choose me over her.” Peter muttered and leaned in to press his lips against Stiles. “I’m never letting you leave my sight...” Peter whispered and felt Stiles lean into him. He let his hand slide into Stiles hair so he could pull his head back. “Understand?” He asked and all Stiles did was smile back at him with a small nod. That was all he needed to know before he continued with what they were going to do.


	3. Romantic Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes Stiles dinner.

Stiles thought dinner was going to be nice. He thought that Peter was going to make some magnificent food and they’d enjoy dinner by candlelight. But no, that’s not what he got. 

Instead he came home and put his briefcase down to see Peter wearing just a frilly red apron. Something that he didn’t expect. Saw two perfect plates of food on the table for them and rose petals was spread throughout the dining room. It should have been perfect.

The food was made. Table set. Atmosphere perfect.

They shared a tender kiss that heated up a mere minute in. 

The kiss was broken and smiles were shared between the two as they said in soft voice they loved each other. Then Stiles took a seat down at the table.

He licked his lips and enjoyed what he tasted. Just the right amount of Peter.

He got his fork and knife ready to dig in then he looked down. His smile faded and was replaced with a scowl as he looked up to a smirking Peter.

“What the fuck is this?” Stiles asked as he pointed at his plate with his knife.

“A dick steak.” Peter stated and cut his steak of its tip. “Please, enjoy it Stiles. I slaved over the stove to make these just right.” Peter winked to Stiles who made a face.

“Why can’t we just have a normal Valentine’s Day dinner?” Stiles groaned but went to cut into the meat. Might as well enjoy it, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short. But the other days will be longer. Glad everyone is enjoying it so far.


	4. Chocolates and Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles pulls Peter's name out of a hat for the Valentine's Day secret admirer.

Stiles reads the piece of paper that his boss handed to him and he scratched the back of his head. Secret Valentines? What the fuck was that? Surely that was not a thing. He looked at the instructions on the bottom and saw the “hat” to pull names out of was in the break room. Well, he could pull a name from the hat at his break then.

He worked for a while longer then got up to take his lunch. Stretching his body out as he went inside of the break room to see a large group of people around the hat. Eh, maybe he’ll do it when he’s leaving for work? He was hopeful not a lot of people would be around then.

He looked up when someone tapped him on the shoulder and it was his boss. “You have yet to pull out of the hat.” He stated bluntly and the hat was shoved in his face with one single piece of folded paper in it. He had waited too long for sure.

“Oh, I’m sorry I have been busy.” Stiles muttered as he took the piece of paper and clenched it in his hand. “Thanks for bringing it to me.” He smiled slightly to the other who rolled his eyes then left Stiles there.

Stiles took a deep breath before opening the piece of paper to look at the name. Peter Hale? Who the fuck was he? Did he not know all his coworkers? He glanced around himself to see different names but not the one he pulled. It was just their floor right? 

He stood up and went to look around and finally spotted Peter’s name. Also the man that accompanied said name. Seemed it was one of the bosses he never really spoke to. He stood there staring for a while and saw Peter look up then give him a look.

“May I help you?” Peter asked as he beckoned Stiles closer.

Stiles clenched the paper in his hand as he went to his office. “Just wondering who you were. One of my friends mentioned they got you for the Secret Valentine’s thing and I had never heard of you.” Stiles confessed and Peter smiled slightly.

“I mostly work from home. I had to come in today though because I had to file some paperwork and I also had to participate in this exchange.” Peter explained as he gave Stiles his full attention. “What’s your name?” Peter asked as he glanced at the piece of paper on his laptop keyboard.

“Stiles.” Stiles introduced himself and Peter hummed. “So, I’m asking for my friend. What would you like for the Valentine’s Day exchange?” Stiles asked and Peter hummed.

“A nice date would be good.” Peter said and glanced to Stiles. “Unless they can’t afford it then it’s alright if we just have coffee together.” Peter said and Stiles felt his face warm up.

“U-Uh, isn’t it supposed to be gifts? Not dates or anything?” Stiles questioned. The paper said it was like a secret Santa Exchange. A date is not a gift in the slightest.

“Well, that’s true but I want a date as a gift. Good luck.” Peter told him as he went to go back to work. He glanced at the piece of paper and saw the name Stiles as the other left. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Stiles scratched his head as he looked at the date. He wasn’t sure what he could give the other. It was pretty hard to think of a present for the boss. Well, one of them. He went to check the time as he saw it was early morning. Maybe he should go grocery shopping.

He sighed and went to leave his house. Then he came back a little later with ingredients to make his own chocolate. Now he just needed to get some recipes to try out.

It took a while for Stiles to get  the hang of it. A long time. He had made so many failed chocolates that his best friend wasn’t willing to try them anymore. He groaned and rubbed his face as he glared at the time. It was late. Super late. But he wanted to get the chocolate thing down.

* * *

He sighed as he had the chocolate in a pretty sparkly red box and he was waiting for his name to be called. Everyone was giving out their presents to each other in a conference room and he watched a lot of people smile. Or they would squeal out at what they got.

Stiles swallowed as his name was called and he walked up to Peter who blinked but smiled to him. “I-I made some chocolate for you since I don’t know you well enough.” Stiles explained and handed him the bright box. “I’m sorry if it’s not to your liking.” Stiles told him.

Peter raised an eyebrow and took the box from him. He opened it and he chuckled to seeing the chocolate then he closed the box. “It’s wonderful Stiles. Thank you.” He said and shifted as he got his own gift out and handed it to Stiles. “Here is yours.” He said.

“Wait, you got me and I got you?” Stiles asked as he took the small box.

“Of course, I arranged it.” Peter explained and Stiles gave him a weird look.

“That’s really weird.” Stiles mumbled as he went to open the box. It had a note in it and giftcard for a bookstore he went to a lot. He read over the note and couldn’t keep the flush off his cheeks. “You want to take me out on a date?” Stiles asked and Peter nodded.

“What do you say?” Peter asked softly as the co workers looked at them.

“Okay, but just one date.” Stiles said sternly as Peter nodded to him. “I mean it. Just one date, Peter.” Stiles said to him and Peter nodded again.

“Right, just one date.” Peter told him as he smiled to him. “I promise.” He told him then opened the box again and he blinked some. “Did you make me a chocolate human heart?” Peter asked curiously and Stiles nodded. “Why?” He asked him.

“Because I’m giving you a heart to love.” Stiles told him. “Just imagine it as mine.” Stiles told him.

  
Peter heard him but smiled warmly. “Weird but cute. I’m sure you and I will make a great couple.” Peter chuckled.


	5. Cupid Don't Bother Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cupid messes with Peter's love life or tries.

It hadn’t been long since Peter last had a Valentine. Just a few years actually. He remembered the smiles of him. The laughter that always made him smile. That was someone he used to love.

But now he was being followed by an annoying entity that kept trying to get him to fall in love with someone. He didn’t need the the stupid things help.

“Look I am just fine the way things are thing. I don’t need to fall in love with anyone or anything. I’m fine by myself.” Peter growled to the other who was flying behind him.

“But Peter you need someone to love you! You’re all lonely and you need company.” The person said.

“Sure, but I’d rather be alone. Besides I can just get a cat.” Peter told him as he went to walk into his place. “Cats provide great company. Just ask my therapist.” Peter commented as he went to sit down on his couch. His black cat jumped up to join him and curled up in his lap.

“They can’t give you the love that a human companion can, Peter.” The other said and Peter rolled his eyes to them. “I mean it. I am sure you’ll feel much better if you just got together with someone else.” They said.

“Not everyone needs a companion to be happy.” Peter explained. “I don’t need Cupid telling me that I need love when I know I don’t.” Peter told him. “I just need Void here and that’s enough for me.” Peter told him as he kept on petting his cat.

“More like Void is filling up your void of love. You need a human companion, Peter. Have you never loved someone?” Cupid asked as they lounged in the air.

Peter sighed as he thought to a few years back. “There was one person.” Peter mumbled as he rubbed his cheek. “But it’s nothing.” Peter mumbled as he saw Cupid perk up then slouch.

“Always not giving me the juicy details. You’re a tease, you know that?” Cupid sighed then hummed. “I’ll be back for you.” Cupid said and Peter frowned as he watched the other disappear.

“You are all I need, Void.” Peter spoke to his cat and the feline purred out to him. Peter smiled softly and he reached over for his book. Time to have some him time.

* * *

He didn’t know how long it had been but it was close to year he was sure. It was almost a year since he last saw Cupid and he only thought of him because Valentine’s day was coming up again. He was getting some take out as he heard his number or thought he did. He got up and went to take the bag but grabbed someone else’s.

“Oh, are you sure this is yours? I’m pretty sure she said thirty two.” The other said and Peter looked to him then blinked.

“Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Peter said as he took his hand away.

“It’s fine.” The other said and was about to leave but turned back to Peter. “My name is Stiles by the way. You look really familiar to me.” Stiles said and Peter blinked.

“I don’t think we’ve ever met. I’m Peter.” Peter told him then wondered why he said his name to a stranger. That was odd.

“Nice to meet you.” Stiles mumbled and he kept staring at Peter before nodding. “I’ll see you around.” Stiles said and left the place.

Peter looked after him and heard his number. That was an odd meeting. He shrugged it off and tried not to think about it.

* * *

It had become increasingly difficult for Peter to focus on anything. Every person he talked to he couldn’t help but see Stiles in them. It didn’t dawn on him that Stiles was the lost one until he had seen the said person again. At the same take out place.

“Hey Peter!” Stiles waved and smiled to him.

Peter tilted his head in confusion. “It’s Valentine’s Day. Shouldn’t you be spending it with someone?” Peter couldn’t help but ask but Stiles shrugged.

“Didn’t have a date.” Stiles said as he couldn’t help but keep eye contact with Peter. “Besides I have someone else in mind.” He added.

Peter was about to say something but he saw Cupid and the huge smile on their face as he spoke with Stiles. He wasn’t the cause of this, was he? “That person sounds lucky.” He tore his gaze away from the cupid and looked at Stiles. “Hope you have a nice Valentine’s Day, Stiles.” Peter smiled slightly and went up to get his food when they called out his name.

There was silence as Peter walked to the door and Cupid appeared in front of him. “Peter, you’re missing out buddy! He is clearly your soulmate!” Cupid protested but Peter walked past him.

  
“I don’t need anyone to be happy...” He grumbled as he didn’t look back. There was no reason for him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad. Because this was supposed to be cute. ;-;


	6. The Wedding Surprise Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated up at the rehearsal dinner.

Their soft groans and moans echoed throughout the bathroom. Peter had his leg between Stiles’ legs as he pressed against his growing erection.

“W-We shouldn’t be doing this now.” Stiles swallowed back his moan as he went to push Peter away. Instead he grabbed at his shirt and leaned his forehead against his chest. 

“So, you’re just going to keep lying to her? Actually marry her?” Peter asked as he went to move his hands to cup Stiles’ face. He tilted his face up to give him eye contact. “I’ll protest.” Peter said to him and Stiles swallowed.

“I’d be fine with that. She won’t.” Stiles whispered and Peter leaned in to kiss him again. Their mouths grabbed at each other and tongues began to fight for dominance.

Stiles' moan was swallowed up as Peter bit his bottom lip and sucked on it. He knew he had to be quiet so they weren’t found out but Peter’s kisses were driving him crazy. Stiles moved his hands to run his hands through Peter’s hair and he couldn’t stop himself from tugging at it.

Peter groaned into the kiss and he planted more kisses down his jaw to his neck. Leaving Stiles mouth so he could be as loud as he wanted. He covered his mouth as he felt Peter nipping at sucking on his neck.

The pounding on the door surprised the both of them and caused Stiles to push Peter away. He fixed his clothing and his hair as he went to open the door after he made sure Peter was doing something.

Stiles smiled to the person as he didn’t give them much eye contact as he walked past. He went over to Malia who smiled to him and he smiled back. They still had a whole rehearsal to do. How was he going to survive?

“Are you ready for the rehearsal?” Malia asked him and Stiles nodded to her. He couldn’t spout everything right then and there. He had to wait.

He looked back to the bathroom to see Peter leaving it and they made eye contact for a bit. Peter smiled at him and took his seat then Stiles did the same.

* * *

 

The rehearsal started with Stiles’ dad making a speech about how proud of his boy he was. Happy that he had finally found someone that cared for him and to an extent his other half. 

“I hope you guys always love each other.” Stiles’ dad finished and clapping resounded throughout the hall. 

Stiles fidgeted in his seat as he glanced at his dad. That was a guilt tripping speech all around and his stomach was in knots. He wanted to get up and leave. Just be a runaway groom who ends up with his former fiance’s dad. 

He got smack on his leg from Malia since he couldn’t stop bouncing his leg. He was too nervous.

Stiles tried to swallow the nervousness down and began to focus on the speeches that people decide to give. He was sure most of them wouldn’t do it on the actual wedding day but it was nice to hear funny stories from his friends. Even if it made him feel guilty as fuck.

He laughed at the scenarios then paled when Peter stood up.

“I hadn’t known my daughter existed until about three years ago. I’m happy for her. I truly am. And I hope she stays happy through all the hard times that may come her way.” Peter smiled and turned towards the two. “I love you.” Peter said and Malia smiled warmly to him though Peter was making eye contact with Stiles.

Well, that was fucked up. 

Stiles took a shaky breath in and ran his hand through his hair then Maila grabbed his wrist before they were to mingle again. “What’s wrong with you? You’re acting all tense and nervous. Thought you weren’t.” Malia hissed as she frowned at Stiles. This behavior of his wasn’t natural.

“Can I not get nervous all of sudden?” Stiles couldn’t help but snap. “Sorry, I’m just uneasy. I have to speak with someone.” Stiles muttered and went to stand but Malia kept her grip on his wrist.

“Speak with me then. We are becoming husband and wife soon. It’s better to confide in each other.” Malia stated and Stiles swallowed.

Stiles felt like he was sweating. He looked at her horrified and Malia let go of his wrist as she rolled her eyes.

“Fine, don’t talk to me then. I’ll be over there.” Malia pointed over to a group of guests and she got up to walk past him.

Stiles stood there for a bit to catch his breath then he went over to Lydia. Pulling her away from the conversation she was having without caring. “H-Hey I was having a conversation.” Lydia snapped at him but Stiles hushed her. “Don’t you hush me, mister.” Lydia went to yell at him but he covered her mouth.

“I’m in love with Malia’s dad.” Stiles said in a hushed voice and Lydia went wide eyed.

“What?”

“I’m in love with Peter.” Stiles told her flatly and he swallowed. “I met him when I was heading to class one day. I spilt my coffee on him and everything then I couldn’t stop thinking about him. Granted that was about a week ago but still.” Stiles explained and he rubbed the back of his neck. “I think it was love at first sight.” Stiles told her.

Lydia stayed quiet for a while as she listened to explain himself. It was so weird to hear him talk about someone else instead of Malia. She bit her lip.

“I love him.” Stiles muttered and Lydia was about to speak but went pale.

“Oh, you love him? What about me huh?” Stiles jumped to hearing Malia and he went to defend himself but Maila pushed him his shoulders instead. It sent him forward and onto the floor since she was surprisingly strong. 

“I-I’m sorry Malia.” Stiles tried to defend himself. He didn’t know what to say though. How does one apologize for falling in love with someone else? They don’t.

“You’re not sorry! You don’t care about my feelings! If you did then you would have told me when you met the person you fell in love with. You wouldn’t have let our wedding proceed!” Malia snapped and went to tackle him but Peter grabbed her before she could.

“No need to get so fiesty about it.” Peter said and he set his daughter down who turned on him with a scowl.

“This is all your fault! If you only you hadn’t met him that week then he and I would be fine!” Malia screamed at Peter as tears spilled. “I never want to see either of you ever again! Get out of here!” Malia was sobbing now as she put her arms around herself.

“It’d be our pleasure.” Peter said and helped Stiles up who looked at Malia with concern.

“I-I’m so sorry Malia.” Stiles went to walk up to her but his hand was smacked away.

“No! Get away from me!! I loved you and all you did was trample on my heart! Leave! Leave and never come back!” Malia slapped Stiles across the face.

Stiles stumbled back and felt an arm wrap around his waist. “There’s no reason to say sorry for being in love.” Peter has whispered in his ear. “Let’s go Stiles.” Peter stated and led him away from Malia.

“But I still feel bad, Peter.” Stiles grumbled and Peter looked at him.

“Don’t worry... It’ll pass with some time. For now, I’ll be here with you. We will get through this together.” Peter assured him and pulled him close. “I’m never letting you go and you know that.” Peter grabbed Stiles’ chin as he spoke and kissed him once they made it to the sidewalk.

  
Stiles listened and he wanted to still feel bad. He wanted to run in there and apologize for being the biggest asshole but he couldn’t. It felt right to be in Peter’s arms. It felt right to kiss him and it had felt right for them to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment suggestions for other stories if you'd like to see them written.


End file.
